Make A Wish Foundation
The Make A Wish Foundation (not to be confused with the Make A Fish Foundation) is a project that was started shortly after the death toll of cancer reached 100. It grants wishes to children (and in some cases, adults) who have contracted terminal cancer. History & Founding The idea for the Make A Wish Foundation came about as the first person to die of cancer said his last words, which were "I wish I wasn't a virgin." The doctor, who was extremely rich and could have saved him but just felt like not doing it, overheard and the idea came. Until the death toll of cancer reached 100, doctors everywhere would have sex with their terminally ill cancer patients in an effort to give the patients their "wish." However, a class action law suit put a stop to this after a patient's mother (the patient was a 9-year-old boy) walked in on a doctor and the child having sex. After this law suit, doctors started asking what the terminally ill cancer patients wanted instead of sex. The requests, however, were usually extremely expensive or impossible at the time, so the doctors just gave up after that until one patient specifically asked to be Spiderman. The entire Spiderman movie was re-filmed with the child replacing the original actor of Peter Parker. Although the child was very happy, the filmed received 115% negative reviews online, including those from some of the child's other cancer friends, mostly in part to the child being an amateur actor. This film, though extremely horrible, was seen by famous actor Nicolas Cage when he was 3 years old, and he decided that it was beautiful and all cancer children should get their wishes. Thus, the Make A Wish Foundation was formed by a 3-year-old Nicolas Cage. The foundation was extremely successful (mostly due to Nicolas Cage's wealth), but became even more so when Nicolas Cage found a talking fish named Johnathan that could grant three wishes. However, this fish wasn't very specific in its rules, so Nicolas Cage logically wished for unlimited wishes, which he got, and eventually took Johnathan home as his pet. The Make A Wish Foundation could, after that point, technically grant any wish, even those going against the laws of physics. However, most children up to this point were told that they could make only logical wishes, so after the fish was found children just kept wishing for logical things. The government had seen this as extremely risky to just rely on people not wishing for illogical things, so whenever a patient wished for something logic-defying, the government swooped in and tried to grant the wish as realistically as possible to cover up the fact that the Make A Wish Foundation could do literally anything and for practically free. Trivia * Although the Make A Wish Foundation can do literally anything, Nicolas Cage is the ultimate ring leader and decides what happens * Nicolas Cage and Johnathan the fish is a lot like the story of Mike Tyson and Pigeon in ''Mike Tyson Mysteries, ''both the actual story and the ''Adult Swim ''cartoon ** This even includes the adoption of a girl left on the doorstep of the celebrities' houses (and the girl being of another race) and the finding of a ghost (in ''Mike Tyson Mysteries ''it was "Marquess of Queensberry", while in Nicolas Cage's story it was former US president Ronald McDonald-Reagan. * The Make A Wish foundation sprouted the Make A Fish Foundation, oddly enough Category:Projects/Programs